


hold your breath, it gets better

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05A, ao3 tags meme, bisexuality strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason gives Liam three days of moping and hiding from the world before he shows up at his doorstep with a bag of Ruffles and demanding a Mortal Kombat rematch. He mentally winces after the words leave his mouth- a fighting to the death game <i>probably</i> wasn’t the best right now- but Liam lets him in anyways with a shrug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your breath, it gets better

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/129597071955/also-what-about-liam-mason-bisexuality-strikes)
> 
> and the title's from Aladdin's A Whole New World because just imagine the cuteness of a liason carpet ride \o/

Mason gives Liam three days of moping and hiding from the world before he shows up at his doorstep with a bag of Ruffles and demanding a Mortal Kombat rematch. He mentally winces after the words leave his mouth- a fighting to the death game  _probably_  wasn’t the best right now- but Liam lets him in anyways with a shrug.

They’ve barely sat down when Liam says, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Mason says, grabbing a controller, “I’m here if that changes.”

Four hours later, nothing’s really been said beyond cushioned trash talk (‘you _wish_  you could button combo like me’) and Liam’s totally not dilf material step-father leaving them with pizza money ('he’s going on a date with Kira’s parents _again_ , he only ever leaves money when it’s a date night’).

“Scott said it was okay,” Liam finally says. “How can it be okay?  _I tried to kill him!_ I almost did, if you hadn’t been there…”

“Liam, it’s-”

“It’s not okay! The weird moon didn’t effect anyone else like me, and Scott wouldn’t even fight back,” Liam says, deflating.

“-a shitty situation,” Mason says after an empty beat.

“What?”

“Liam, it’s a shitty situation, is what I was going to say.” Liam blushes, and Mason continues with a tiny internal cheer. “Have you been taking your meds?”

Liam’s eyes widen, “You think- shit, no I stopped taking them after I turned. It’s been easier to control my anger and-”

Liam breaks off, shaking, and Mason hugs him tight, pretending not to notice a few tears hit his shoulder.

“I feel so stupid,” Liam mumbles into his shoulder. “Maybe if I had been on them I wouldn’t have- and Theo wouldn’t have been strong enough alone.”

And Mason hugs him all the tighter. “Hey, did Scott have his inhaler on him after he turned?”

Liam pulls back a bit, confused, “No, you know that.”

“Do you blame him?”

“Of course not, he’s a werewolf.”

“Then don’t blame yourself either.”

.

Liam runs to Mason’s house Friday night, feet pounding the pavement.

“Hayden broke up with me,” he says once the door’s open, too breathless for a werewolf, “she’s a zombie.”

“What!” Mason exclaims, surprise and excitement flashing across his face, before he composes himself. “I mean, dude that sucks. But she’s kinda alive at least? How does that work?

“I dunno,” Liam says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Deaton was explaining it over the phone, but I uh, I couldn’t stay. She’s so… different. Her and Tracy, I- no. I’m glad they’re alive.”

“You wanna come in?”

“Yeah, I just want to stop thinking about it.”

“Mind numbing video games coming up,” Mason half-jokes, turning on his xbox.

.

In retrospect, Mason should have expected trouble to follow the whole dead walking thing. Instead he woke up calmly Saturday morning, someone knocking on the door and Liam passed out on the other side of the couch.

“Morning,” he says before recognizing Kira. “Um, what’s up?”

Kira wrings her hands, “We were hoping you might do a spell for us.”

Mason laughs, and then stops abruptly, “Wait, seriously? Yes, absolutely- do I get a wand? Am I a wizard now?  _Is Hogwarts real_?”

Kira grins, “Yes, no, no, and sorry no. It’s druid magic, apparently your great-grandmother-”

“Deda??”

“Um yeah, she practiced, so you should have no problem with it- it’s a protection spell from the undead.”

Kira winces suddenly, and Mason turns to see an awake Liam. “Shit. What happened?”

“Scott’s trying to break their bond to Theo, but they’re all stuck in their animal forms- he hasn’t been able to reach them. Scott has them all safe in an old warehouse, but mountain ash can’t contain them. So the spell comes in.”

“Cool,” Mason blurts out, “I mean awful, just dude  _magic_.”

“Alright, I can drive us. Liam?” Kira asks.

Liam hesitates, and Mason looks at him. “You’re welcome to stay here man.”

“While you become Harry Potter? Yeah right, I’m coming.”

.

The spell turns out to be muttering Latin phrases over and over while circling the building, sand dripping through his fingers. If it weren’t for the sand -originally tan turned purple- he would have thought nothing was happening.

Deaton had warned him over the phone that the spell would take a lot of effort, but it’s even easier to walk than normal, magic pushing him along. It’s not until he completes the third trip, when Scott pulls him away from the spell, saying something about over doing it, that the exhaustion slams into him.

He vaguely realizes Liam’s carrying him, a dozen worried faces, and everything goes dark.   
  


“-no way you’re getting roped into another spell that big without some practice. I can’t  _believe_  Deaton let you,” Liam pauses, seeing Mason’s eyes flutter open.

“Dude, are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“No,” Mason murmurs, snuggling deeper in what turns out to be Liam’s lap. “You’re comfy. What’s this about no more magic for me?”

Liam snorts, “As hot a Harry Potter you make, what if you used too much magic? I read about channeling when you were out, you can use my werewolf strength and you won’t get exhausted or worse.”

Mason processes the words slowly, backwards. “If you want, channeling’s pretty intimate, wait, hot?”

“Dude I’m bi.”

Mason’s eyes refocus at that, lips twitching into a smile. “And you thought me delirious on your couch and lap was a good time to tell me?”

Liam blushes  _hard_ , and Mason commits the adorable sight to memory. “I was going to tell you but then there was the Hayden stuff and Brett and-”

“Wait,  _Brett_? How long was I out?”

Liam’s face turns confused, “What? No, you and Brett.”

“What?” Mason echos, searching his memory.

“Werewolves heal, Brett’s a werewolf. He was letting you play doctor with him at the club.”

Mason’s brows come together at Liam’s tone, he almost sounds… jealous which doesn’t even- “And now?” Mason asks, a new suspicion churning out butterflies.

“I like you, a lot, and I get if you don’t want-”

Mason leans up catching his lips in his own, kissing Liam until they’re both breathing hard and grinning.

“I like you too dork.”  


End file.
